


[ABO/阿皮水仙]青春期辅导

by casevan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 一点点抹布年轻组西暗示, 借用了“英糙更衣室里未分化的食物链末端年轻人会被当O用”设定, 有各色minor暗示西皮, 真的只有一点点
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 一个直A癌（不）皮克穿越到过去处心积虑地想引导自己变成alpha的故事





	[ABO/阿皮水仙]青春期辅导

[ABO/阿皮水仙]青春期辅导

 

 

“你还没分化吧？”  
年轻的杰拉德-皮克甚至不明白这个一脸大胡子的陌生人是怎么出现在自己狭小的卧室里的，当然也就更加不能明白他的提问用意何在。他能察觉到这个看起来急切又暴躁的人没有过于明显的恶意，没有被胡子遮住的上半部分脸和他自己也有一种家族上的相似——这人是我亲戚？杰拉德想，可这说不通啊？他不认为在自己不认识的亲戚里，有人会对他关切到这个地步：从西班牙不远万里（夸张了）跑到冰凉的曼切斯特，撬了寄宿家庭的窗，只为询问他的生长进程。  
“我……”他还在犹豫要不要说实话，陌生人已经从他的小床上站起来，一手揪住他的衣领，鼻子压到他耳后。他不舒服地挣扎了一下，随即发现这人不仅远比他强壮，甚至还比他略微高出一点。  
杰拉德蔫蔫地垂下肩膀，不动了，没注意到陌生人在嗅到他身上的味道时也瑟缩了一下。  
“你肯定还没有。”陌生人像个医生一样肯定地下了结论，“我都能从你身上闻到更衣室里那帮子大佬们身上的味道？你今天又被他们用过了？嗯？你是干了什么又把他们给惹发火了？”  
这下子年轻人连耳朵都垂了下来，不禁让皮克开始反省自己是否表现得太过严厉凶狠了一点。我可几乎有他两倍那么大呢，而且他这会心里有多敏感我又不是不知道……  
“你都知道了，还问我干什么呢？”他听起来又沮丧又伤心，“我八成也打不出什么名头了，侥幸留在足球队没因为长得太高被教练塞到巴萨篮球队也许已经用完了我全部的运气了吧……”  
那倒不一定，皮克心虚地摸摸鼻子。他已经几乎快要忘记自己在少年时期还曾经被身高所困扰过了。“再长高点你就要废了。”青训教练警告过他，可这种事情又怎么是他能控制得了的呢？杰拉德的话揭开了他尘封的回忆，让他回想起自己还曾经问过母亲“能帮我把身高分莱奥一点吗”这种招致嘲笑的问题。他想安慰安慰这个年轻的自己，却想不出什么恰当的话——在不透露未来发展的前提下。他的拇指轻轻地搓着杰拉德的肩膀，终于想起了他来这里的目的。  
“那什么，”他贴近了少年的耳后，“你想要变成alpha吗？”

 

＝＝＝＝＝

他当然知道杰拉德的答案——事实上第二性别问题在他一直是个深深的遗憾，或说，字面意义上的，“屁股里的一根刺”。更早的时候，在他的未来规划里，莱奥和塞斯克总是要由他来保护的。这两位发小也许是beta，也许是omega，而皮克自己则总是个高大（英俊）强壮的alpha。他风度翩翩，为这两位发小挡下许许多多的麻烦事，如此一来也不枉他们还在拉玛西亚的时候莱奥管他叫了那么多次“皮克爸爸”。后来他们都长大了，塞斯克在气氛平和的阿森纳分化成了个（貌似）稳重的beta，莱奥则意料之外情理之中地成了个alpha。只有他自己，只有他——  
皮克永远不会忘记自己在从初次情潮中挣扎出来之后从长途电话里听见的、来自塞斯克的嘲笑。他觉得当时法布雷加斯应该在外面，走在街道上，手里举着电话；他甚至能听见伦敦的冷风在电话那头呼啸。你等等，他听见塞斯克用英语对旁边的人说，然后切换回了西班牙语。怎么了，Geri？  
我变成了个omega，皮克吸着鼻子，半心半意地希望能得到一点安慰。但，当然了，法布雷加斯只是爆发了出一阵难以自制的大笑，甚至笑得咳嗽起来。  
我的天哪，你，omega！他好不容易找回了声音。那你怎么办？你是去哭着求了Puyi给你找抑制剂吗？  
不，当然不了！皮克惊讶地叫出来。是莱奥帮了我。他——  
那这不是挺好的吗？法布雷加斯的声音一下子变冷了。你多喝热水好好休息，他斩钉截铁地说，尔后挂断了电话。  
事实上皮克并不认为做个omega有什么不好，但他总觉得alpha才是他人生的最优解。哪怕他看起来、闻起来有多像个标准的alpha，有些事情还是难以避免。连同一些尴尬。  
而且如果他是个alpha……也许他就能标记一些人。留下一些人。让一些人为了他而留下。  
也许。  
“私下注射针剂是违法的。”这个还染着傻不拉叽的金发，下巴上一根毛也没有的杰拉德抄着手，一脸不赞同地说。皮克正在他的床上舒展开身体，抖着腿把牛仔裤连着内裤一起往下踢。他听了杰拉德的话，一脸茫然地转了转蓝眼珠，然后突然笑了出来。  
“我不是那个意思。”他说，“我只是……我只是觉得吧，青春期经历对第二性别分化的影响也许比想象中的还要大……”  
“你什么意思？”杰拉德的大脑一片混乱。他下意识地觉得这人就是来嘲笑他的。眼下他的屁股和大腿都疼得不行，急需热水、柔软的床褥和睡眠；一个胡子拉碴的alpha壮汉是他最不需要的了。  
他愤怒地扑上床，揪住那人的领子。  
“我只是来给你提供一点分化的助力。”那人笑起来，抓住他的脸，用胡子去蹭他的嘴唇，“既然你还没分化我想就还有机会。你从来没尝过omega的滋味，对不对？”

 

＝＝＝＝＝

“你骗我！”杰拉德皱起脸，鼻尖耸动着捕捉着空气中松木的气味。他确实还没分化，感应信息素的器官尚未成熟，但也足以让他将这种气味和曼联更衣室大佬身上那些总让他瑟瑟发抖的味道归为一类。那些他只能听懂一半的爱尔兰口音的怒吼，拍在他脸上臀上的巴掌，跪得青紫酸疼的膝盖，还有那些他觉得自己永远也不能习惯的酸涩黏腻的摩擦带来的钝痛。“你他妈分明是个alpha！”他压低了声音怒吼。然而皮克仅仅是抬起了臀部，示意少年伸手去摸。杰拉德不敢，却被皮克强硬地一把抓住，顺着尾椎一路摸下去，直至他的指尖没入某个湿淋淋的穴口为止。“——可你闻起来分明就是个alpha，就连看起来都是！”  
这种世界观破碎的表情皮克见得多了，但它出现在自己脸上还真是稀奇事。他想了想，没像对其他床伴一样催促“我他妈就是个omega怎么了还要操不要了”，而是抬起头亲了一下杰拉德的侧脸：“这世界上有些事就是这样，别太惊讶了。”  
“可是……”杰拉德看起来仍然犹豫不决。  
“拟态！你就当是拟态行不行？！”皮克的耐心迅速消耗殆尽。他放开手撸了年轻人好几下，然后把腰从床面上立起来，借着体液的润滑毫不费力地咕叽咕叽地吃下了年轻人的阴茎。

 

＝＝＝＝＝

“我跟你说了，做alpha真是好处多多。”杰拉德的腰动得又快又猛，皮克在床栏上被撞得晕晕乎乎的头好一会才反应过来这似乎是自己第一次操人——妈呀，第一次就遇上我这么个极品omega，我的运气也太好了，我是上辈子拯救了世界吗？ 他抬起手搭住年轻人的脖子，脚勾在对方腰上发力收紧，同时努力地用下面的嘴吸吮了几下，杰拉德便哭叫起来，带着那根塞在他屁股里的大屌也开始跳动。皮克敏锐地察觉到这算是某种行为的先兆，赶紧一把伸手掐住了杰拉德的阴茎。  
“你干什么！”在高潮前被打断让杰拉德难受极了，他伸出手毫无章法地掐着三旬老汉的手臂，“你这是禁区内手球！要吃红点套餐的！”  
皮克让他给气笑了，又不能不哄：“行，红点套餐就红点套餐。你先别射，稍微等一会，保证给你比这更爽的。”  
一边说着，他一边略微抬了抬屁股，把杰拉德的阴茎给吐了出来，打算再给对方做个手活加强一下硬度。我的鸡巴怎么这么大，他一边卷腹一边抱怨，借着灯光打量着那根挂满了omega淫液、亮晶晶、微微向上勾起的大家伙：怎么看都是个先天条件优良的大器啊！他一边撸动着一边悔恨地想，我为什么是个omega，我要是个alpha……不，beta也好，准能凭这个就把xx和xxx（他故意不去想他们的全名）操得当场失禁，尖叫着自陈是他杰拉德皮克的婊子翻白眼，而不是被嘲笑“白瞎了一根大屌”。  
“你知道omega有生殖腔吗？”他搂着杰拉德的脖子晃着腰，引导着对方往更深处插，用龟头去碾压、去刺穿肉洞深处的某片软肉。杰拉德闭着眼睛胡乱点头。“我听说那里面是天堂，可我觉得你现在这样已经很舒服了……”  
他压在皮克的大腿上，没来由地忽然想起更衣室里的闲话。有人一边操弄着他一边嫌弃他不过是个“没有生殖腔的小崽子”，操起来总差那么一点，随即又被旁人提醒。  
“这不是刚好？要是他有生殖腔，你能忍得住不射进去？”  
他说不清楚自己那一刻心里的不甘到底是为了什么。他摁着皮克的大腿直起身来，年长男人抬起眼睛，投来一个询问的眼神。  
杰拉德没说话，只是凭着本能压下去，刺穿了某些他觉得也许是生殖腔口的东西。皮克身体一僵，手指开始痉挛，想要抓住什么。  
“我要操进你生殖腔里去。”他无师自通地说着荤话，“我要操你，把你的生殖腔操松为止，让你从此只能靠我才能爽。”  
皮克半睁着眼睛瞧着他，头颅在枕上胡乱滚动，看不出是赞同还是反对——但他的屁股表意清晰。杰拉德能感觉到对方的生殖腔因为自己这番话松动了一下，尔后包裹上来，紧紧地咬住了自己的性器。一小股液体喷溅在他的龟头上。年长一方的喉咙里发出了一声啜泣，头一回不再那么游刃有余。“请你，求求你，”他含混地说，西班牙语和加泰语单词混在一起，“我想要，操我，给我。像个alpha一样。”

 

＝＝＝＝＝

“……你没成结啊？”浑身都被汗水打湿的年长男人看起来有点失望。杰拉德白了他一眼。“但我至少射进去了。”他说。  
“……也是。”皮克看起来懒洋洋的，散发出饞足的气息，“操生殖腔舒服吗？”  
“舒服还是挺舒服的……”性欲退去，杰拉德看起来要害羞，“就，湿，热，紧。棒。”  
“这么跟你说吧，做alpha，操进去就更舒服。你以后还想要这么舒服吗？”皮克趁热打铁，搂住杰拉德一条胳膊，头靠在他肩膀上，蓝眼睛闪闪发光。  
“我想……可是……”  
“别可是，”皮克打断了他的话，“那就努把力变alpha。你得记住这次的体验。做omega操人总感觉差那么一点，不对味。”  
“我只是实在不明白为什么你这么关心我，非要自己来向我示范这一次而已……”杰拉德总算把话说了出来。  
皮克爱怜地摸了摸他的头顶。  
为什么呢？他也不知道。出于对少年时期的遗憾？  
“因为你看起来太可怜了，急需安慰。”他把被子扯过二人肩头，“英超更衣室对想要分化成alpha的年轻人实在不友好，对吧？而我觉得我有这个帮助你的义务。”  
杰拉德懵懵懂懂地点点头。  
“不对呀，”他说，“像我这样处境的也不是个例……你要帮他们每一个吗？”  
年轻男孩温热的大腿动了，紧紧地扣住他的膝盖。皮克因为这个动作所表现出来的独占欲喷笑出声。“不，”他说，“我只帮你。因为其他人都能在这种环境下仍然成长为alpha，可你不太行。”  
年轻人一下子蔫了。那头半长金毛在他肩旁拱动，皮克和他僵持了一会，终于没忍住，伸开手臂搂住了他。  
“……我还有一个问题。”  
“问吧问吧。”皮克打了个呵欠。  
“那个，就是，我射在你里面了……你会因此怀孕吗？”  
皮克觉得自己一下子全清醒了。可他还不能表达出来。  
“不会的，这种纯合子在胚胎阶段就会致死。你该好好补补生物课了。”

 

（我们仍然不知道皮克先生的青春期辅导有没有发挥作用）


End file.
